The Butterfly and the Spider
by AloisFaustus
Summary: Layla Yagami is intrigued with the Kira case. It would be a dream if she ever got involved. What if she did? What would she encounter? Read to find out. The rating might go up in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, just my OC.

*Layla's POV*

Rain fell from the sky, making small thuds on the sidewalk. I enjoyed the serenity of it all, sitting by the window. I could hear the thunder as well as the rain drops. It was all so soothing.

I left the comfort of my windowsill and sat at my work space. I had highly advanced college work to do. I attended To-Oh University and, well, I took many upper scale classes. I love analytical things. I guess most people would call me a geek, but I have my interests. I guess that's where my interest in the Kira case comes in.

My uncle Soichiro worked for the law. He was the reason I got into the whole law thing. I was close to all my cousins. Especially my cousin Sayu, Light, and my aunt Sachiko. Light also attended To-Oh, so we saw each other every day. I practically lived with them since I went there every day after classes. I went home though. Their home was just more… homey.

I shook my head, my long brown hair moving with me. I had to focus on my studies rather than family matters. I was falling behind due to being sick for a couple days. Now I had to really buckle down.

I was staying over Light's house for the night. I was sharing a room with Sayu. Thankfully, she was usually in the family room. That gave me time to be alone and work. Though, I couldn't really focus. I knew the news was on, and something about the Kira case was bound to come up. I couldn't just sit here and do work. So I stood up, and went downstairs. The TV was on, and Sayu was lying down in front of the television as usual.

"Sayu, may I turn on the news really quick? I'd like to see what's on."

"Sure." She tossed me the remote as I plopped onto the couch.

I clicked on the news, and saw that a man in prison had died from a heart attack. "Another man killed this way? And on top of that, another in a prison?" I was analyzing the material that I had. They police wouldn't release every little detail of the case publicly, so I had to work with what I had.

I kept watching, intrigued, and in a trance. Once the segment was over, I couldn't stop thinking about the chain of killings. It occurred to me that they had a pattern so far. All of the victims were in jail, or on death row. Though, why would Kira kill these people? I found myself being over analytical. This was probably just a regular murder case. Nothing special.

I had to get out. I decided I'd walk over to the bakery in the rain. It soothed me. I usually walk there in a tank top and a skirt. I think well when the rain hits my skin.

I entered the bakery, and decided to order a cupcake or two. I had stress on my mind, and needed to relieve it with a tasty desert.

There was a man with messy black hair who I saw at the college. He was eating strawberry shortcake. I decided to sit across from him, and start a friendly conversation. "Hey there. You go to To-Oh, right?"

He looked up, his dark eyes fixing on me. "That's correct."

"You're Ryuuga, the one who scored highest on the entrance exams?"

"Yes. As did Light Yagami," he added.

I nodded. "Yes. That's my cousin. I'm Layla Yagami." I picked off a piece of my cupcake and put it in my mouth, chewing slowly.

"You're the one who wrote a research paper on your views of the Kira case, is that legitimate?"

"Yes. I take interest in it. I thought it was a great idea to write a paper on. I could go on and on about it," I told him.

"I see," he replied, sipping his coffee. He stood up, his back hunched over. "I'll see you… around, Layla." He exited the bakery, and I watched him leave, and get into the back of a car. I looked away, and finished my cupcake.

I got up and walked back home. I decided to work on my homework. The brief meeting with Ryuuga had me thinking about the case. He seemed to take interest in it as well.

I just did my homework and kept it in the back of my mind. It seemed to be a productive day in my opinion.

A/N: Well here's the first chapter. Please leave reviews and such. I'd really appreciate that. Well, see ya :D


End file.
